During medical procedures, especially procedures performed on the heart of a patient, it is critical to ensure that no inadvertent current passes through the patient. Such currents, typically caused by leakage from equipment that may be connected directly or indirectly to the patient, may have catastrophic results. Any system that reduces possible leakage currents through a patient also reduces the chance of a catastrophic incident.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.